The Secret
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Everyone thinks Tweek Tweak is dead. They thought he had drowned to death. They thought he was gone forever. But the truth is that Craig Tucker saved him. He keeps him hidden inside of his house for 15 years. What happens when Stan and Kyle Marsh find out his secret? Can they help Tweek get adjusted to reality again? Kind of based off of House at The End of The Street. Creek/Style.
1. The New Neighbors

The Secret

* * *

Everybody thinks Tweek Tweak is dead. They thought he had drowned to death. They thought he was gone forever. But the truth... the truth is that Craig saved him. He is saving him. He keeps him hidden in his house for 5 whole years. What happens when Stan and Kyle Marsh find out his secret? Creek, Style. Partially based off of House at The End of The Street.

* * *

1: The New Neighbors

"Wow..." Kyle smiled slightly as he stepped out of his car. Stan was holding the door open for him, and once his lover was out completely he shut the door back. He ambled around to the trunk of the car, and slung it open. He grabbed as many bags as he could, and let out a soft grunt as he carried it to the large house. Kyle opened the door and propped it open with a brick sitting on the porch.

He began to walk back towards the car, but he paused in his tracks. He saw Craig Tucker's house sitting across from theirs. Behind it there were several trees. To many to count. It was an eerie sight, but he learned to overlook it. He was happy with his new neighborhood! He collected some more luggage and packed it inside. Stan got the last bag, and shut the trunk back.

"It's huge..." he stated as he entered the house and shut the door back. "A big house for just two people, don't you think?" Kyle questioned, and Stan shook his head as he stepped beside him. "Nope, it's just right for us." He grinned. "Now help me unpack." he kissed Kyle's forehead, and Kyle nodded as he gathered his items.

Meanwhile, Craig Tucker was just arriving home from work. He worked as a therapist, since he did like to help people. He let out a huff as he opened the door to his house. It had went to hell. Everything was broken from Tweek's countless attempts to escape and run off. The truth was that a few years back, Tweek was swimming in the lake with Craig, Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski, and Stan Marsh.

When Tweek disappeared, they all thought he had drowned to death and that his body had been washed away, but they were wrong. After Craig came home from swimming, he found Tweek in his room. He knew Tweek didn't have much. His parents had died. He was alone. So he took him into his care without his parents knowing. Soon, his parents died in a car crash. His feelings for Tweek grew stronger and stronger, and their bond was tighter and tighter. But he knew Tweek was unhappy. Tweek originally went to a mental hospital after his parents died, but he escaped. He was a master of there was a way out, he'd find it without a struggle.

He was lonely, and sick. He was tired of being hidden from the world. Craig had no choice but to hide him though, so they wouldn't take him back to the mental hospital. Craig maneuvered towards the kitchen where he put together some ingredients to make macaroni and cheese; one of Tweek's favorites, along with some coffee. He put it all together on a plate, and sat it up on the counter. He then proceeded to grab a key from inside a drawer in the counter, and unlock a door that was attached to the wall. He opened it slowly and tiptoed downwards. It was pitch black, until he reached up and pulled on a string, making a light flicker on. It was actually just a bulb hanging from the cieling, but it worked.

He opened up another drawer attached to a table, and pulled out a needle, filled with liquid medicine. The next thing the young man did was open a last door. The very first thing he felt was a sharp pain. Tweek growled viciously, almost in an inhumane manner as he sunk his teeth into Craig's arm. Craig hissed from he pain, and paused for a moment to examine Tweek's movements. Tweek tried to jump away, but Craig managed to grab him. "Shhh.." He held Tweek tightly, and stabbed the needle into his shoulder. He injected the medicine into him, and Tweek whimpered.

It broke Craig's heart, but he had to do it for his own good. He lifted his love bridal style and laid him on the soft bed. He jogged all the way up towards the kitchen, and grabbed Tweek's food. He knew he shouldn't be giving him coffee, but he wanted him to be at least slightly happy. He made his way back down to Tweek's room, and sat the food down on Tweek's lap. Tweek dug in, since he hadn't ate anything except a banana that morning. Craig kissed his soft forehead and ran his fingers through his wild blonde hair. Tweek shook and twitched repeatedly. Craig stared at the mess that Tweek had made. He grabbed his teddy bear from the floor and sat it up on the bed next to him. "I'll be back in a while, okay?" Craig smiled and went back upstairs, locking everything back in place.

* * *

Hi guys! My second south park fic, yay! I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry about this short chapter, but it's just giving you a basic opening to this new story. Please take a second to review, I'd appreciate it so much! Love ya guys! Have a nice Sunday!


	2. The Secret is Figured Out

The Secret

Everybody thinks Tweek Tweak is dead. They thought he had drowned to death. They thought he was gone forever. But the truth... the truth is that Craig saved him. He is saving him. He keeps him hidden in his house for 5 whole years. What happens when Stan and Kyle Marsh find out his secret? Creek, Style. Partially based off of House at The End of The Street.

* * *

1: The Secret is Figured Out

* * *

The following evening, Stan and Kyle were invited to have dinner at a neighborhood party to welcome them. All of their childhood friends would be there. Kyle got ready, while Stan was still in the shower. He dragged himself up the stairs, and stared out the window at the house across the street from them. He could have sworn he saw a light flicker on, but he ignored it. He knew that Craig had went out to run some errands, because his car was gone. So why did that light flicker on by itself? It made no sense. Then he saw it. Someone with crazy blonde hair, and only pajama pants on, sprinted out the front door. He shook all over. Was it who he thought? "Stan!" Kyle cried loudly. "Stannn!" he yelled again. Stan sighed, "I'm in the shower!" he answered. Kyle decided to investigate by himself. He ran downstairs quickly, and out the front door. He began to watch where the figure was going. He speed-walked behind, and examined him as he ran into the forest. It was Tweek! He began to run, and started to catch up with him.

Tweek panted harshly, and finally collapsed to the ground. Kyle ran up to him. "Tweek!?" He backed up as Tweek jumped up to his feet and tackled him. Tweek's very first thought was to hurt him so he could get away, just like he did with Craig. He bit the side of Kyle's face hard. "G-God damn! Fuck!" Kyle kicked Tweek in the stomach, making him curl up in fetal position. Kyle wiped some blood away from his face. Tweek couldn't even talk. He wasn't use to pain, since he stayed home and nothing really could cause him to hurt. He really missed being down in his basement with his soft bed, TV, and teddy bear. He wanted Craig. He stumbled up to his feet and began to walk away slowly. Kyle followed behind him. "Tweek... I'm really sorry dude... I probably scared you... are you okay?" Kyle walked in pace with him and frowned. Tweek nodded slowly. "P-Please.." He whimpered, as he heard Craig's car pull in. "Please..." he whimpered.

"Please what?" Kyle placed a hand on Tweek's shoulder, making him shudder. "C-Craig... h-hide me! J-Jesus... he'll n-never let me o-out! Sh-... S-soft... I meant s-shot!" he whispered to Kyle. Kyle raised an eyebrow, and tried to comprehend what he had just heard. "What?" he questioned with a puzzled expression upon his pale face. "H-hide me! Gah! Sweet j-jesus! He's g-gonna look for m-me!" he cried into his hands, and Kyle wiped some of his tears away. "Come on," he held Tweek's hand and led him deeper into the forest, behind a large stone. "Stay here, and don't move, alright?" Kyle turned to look at him. "H-hungry.." Tweek flinched as he saw a bee fly past him. It was something he wasn't used to. Nature. "I'll bring you back some food, alright?" Kyle smiled slightly. Tweek nodded and sat on the ground. Kyle then proceeded to run back towards the direction he came from. He could hear Stan calling for him, so he sped up and met with him. "Where were you?" Stan questioned. "Just having a look around." Kyle smiled and held Stan's hand. Stan blushed and returned the gesture.

Meanwhile, Craig was having a breakdown. All that was on his mind was Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. He was all he ever wanted. All he ever needed. All he ever cared about. He was his family, his lover, his friend. Basically his child. Tweek was helpless. He began to panic, tears falling down his face rapidly from worry. What if Tweek was dead? What if he couldn't find him? Craig wiped his tears away. He knew Tweek usually ran off to the forest, so he decided to search there. He exited his house, and slammed the door shut. He stared at Kyle and Stan. He then ran up to them quickly. "Have you seen my son? He has blonde hair and light green eyes and pale skin, and he was wearing pajama pants. He ran off..." Stan looked over at Kyle. "No..." Kyle lied. He knew he had hidden Tweek. "I haven't seen him. But I hope you find him." Kyle gave a simple pat to Craig's back with his free hand, then began to walk with Stan again.

Craig groaned and ran off into the forest. "I'm gonna kill him..." he hissed. He felt angry. He was angry that after all of the things he had done for Tweek, that he still continued to run away from him. He gave him love, shelter, food, water, and his care overall. He continued walking deeper and deeper into the forest. He could hear Tweek talking to himself. He followed the sound, until he found him. Tweek whimpered innocently and stumbled up to his feet. Craig grabbed his wrist violently and pulled it. Tweek let out a shriek of pain, and tears shot out of his eyes. Craig realized what he had done. He had pulled his wrist out of place. "Shhh... shhh..." He held Tweek close to him. Tweek felt much more secure when he was with him. He was dependant on Craig. He was dependant on his love and his care. "It's okay... let's go home and eat and I'll give you a bath..." Craig lifted him into his arms. Tweek wrapped his legs around Craig's lean waist, and leaned on him weakly, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his arm.

At the dinner that Butters McCormick had arranged, Stan and Kyle were enjoying some food, which they desperately needed. "Welcome to the neighborhood," Token stated in a kind manner and Stan nodded. "Thank you," Stan replied in unison with Kyle. "I made cupcakes!" Butters called out, making everyone jump up to their feet. Stan and Kyle got up slowly and followed. Butters handed them out, and everyone dug in. "Their home made," Butters smiled and handed one to Stan, and one to Kyle. Kyle took a bite, and his mouth immediately watered. "These are great." He complimented. "Why thank you!" Butters giggled cutely, and untied his pink apron, sitting it up on his chair. His husband finally walked out of their house, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, with some normal white tennis shoes. "Kenny..." Butters grinned as he walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Kenny was definitely taller than Butters, but it was actually pretty cute. Butters leaned on him lovingly and they sat back down. Stan and Kyle threw the wrappers to their cupcakes away and sat back down. "So.. have you heard about that weirdo Craig Tucker?" asked Cartman, with a mouth full of different foods mixed.

In Craig's house, he had to tend to Tweek's injury. "It's alright... I'm here now. He wrapped some bandages around it, making Tweek whimper and shake uncontrollably. "You're fine..." Craig leaned up and kissed him. Tweek nodded a bit and breathed deeply. Craig finished it up, and used to duct tape to keep it in place. He then got Tweek's coffee and tray full of fruit. Tweek's hand shook as he held the cup up, and he spilt some by accident. He flinched as Craig leaned up and took the cup. "It's okay..." he smiled and filled it back up, and held the cup up to his mouth. Tweek sipped it, and sighed in content, his thirsty feeling finally going away. "I love you." Craig kissed him, and Tweek smiled slightly. "I-I l-love you t-to..." he replied. Craig began to feed him as if he was a baby. "You can't run off like that again... you know what they'll do to you... I want you to stay mine." Craig explained, and Tweek nodded. "I-I'm sorry.." he apologized, and opened his mouth so Craig could feed him a strawberry. "I-I won't d-do it a-again.. I-I love y-you..." Tweek smiled and leaned up, kissing Craig's cheek. Craig grinned. "I love you more."

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took a lot of hard work and effort, so please review and tell me what you think! Love you guys, thanks so much for the reviews! You rock! Have a great week.


End file.
